


I Do Adore.

by sunshinestars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "sun" is now my branding, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, finn helps a lot, i love them i'm not sorry for it, it's fluffy okay i need comfort, poe's scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestars/pseuds/sunshinestars
Summary: "I love you."By the stars, did Poe Dameron love Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I Do Adore.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship too much for my own good. damn near cried whilst writing this. (was inspired by the time i had a anxiety attack on the phone with my crush. they're one hell of a sun.) please enjoy! any feedback welcome.

Poe jolted awake violently. He couldn't think straight, thoughts clouding others and creating a twisted web of imagery. His breathing escalated, quicker intakes with no out-put. He was beginning to feel the familiar claw up his throat as adrenaline threatened to take his senses over. He couldn't handle the adrenaline as of now, the Resistance was finally resting, he couldn't disturb that. Though if he remained here for any longer, he might become so disturbed it wouldn't matter. His joints were aching but the immediate thought was to fly. When he was flying, he could handle anything. No matter how dire, he's made it thus far by doing what he's good at. And that means jumping into a pilot seat to calm his nerves.

Considering how loud powering up a ship would be, it seemed like that wasn't an option. Out of options that he could do alone, the man with nightmares instilled into his brain matter headed out of his quarters. With no real concern for the time, he wandered around the hallways, reminding newer pilots and those that couldn't sleep as well that, while yes nightmares felt impossible to beat, they just took down a nightmare so large it stretched for decades. They shouldn't deny themselves that victory. Even if Poe couldn't convince himself it was true, the people with innocence smiled. "Thank you, General." 

General. He was a General. Leia's death, the victory, the bone crushing relief when he found Finn and Rey alive. He couldn't handle much more. He'd lost nearly everything, still able to find himself with the misfits of the galaxy. But he isn't capable of this. He can't command a Rebellion, though there wasn't anything to rebel for anymore. And that, was his source of nightmares. 

_What now?_

They fought tooth nail and claw to have freedom against their terrors, and now that they've won, what happens next? Where does he go from here? It had barely been a week of celebration, but he knew it'd be on everyone's mind soon enough. Were they released? Of course not, what if something happened again? What if he lost someone again? What if-

"Sun?" The nickname was given by Finn after the man confused the general for the actual sun whilst unconscious. Poe hadn't realized he was hyperventilating until Finn came to his side, recognizing the tells of a panic attack. The adrenaline wasn't kicking quite yet, but the shaking of Poe's fingers was enough to get Finn worried. The generals stared at each other for a moment until Poe fell against the wall. Finn scrambled to catch him, which he succeeded. "Sun, Sun, what happened?" 

"It's too much," Poe managed. He couldn't handle everything at once. Grieving, trauma, fighting, victory, celebration. It was so quick, within day spans. It'd take a hell of a lot longer for anyone to process it. "What happens now? What do I do, Star? I-" 

"Sun. Look at me. Pay attention to me, nothing else." 

As requested, Poe looked up at the General, still slightly dazed from how much his head was spinning. He couldn't get the sound of his heartbeat out of his ears, even when he attempted to calm it. "I'm right here, Sun. You're with me, I'm with you. Don't worry about that. You don't have to go alone. We're generals, yeah? Remember, it's okay to get overwhelmed, you don't have to be on-top of everything at every minute." 

Poe felt tears slip from his eyes as he pulled his partner into a bone-crushing hug, only three words leaving his lips. He couldn't do this - not alone. He needed Finn with him. He needed him, by his side reminding him of what he's here for. He needs him to ground himself when he's up in the sky, unable to make sense of the wickedness chasing him throughout space. He needed the stupid little jokes, the long conversations and the happiness fluttering in his chest anytime they talked. Poe needed Finn to help him fight.

Without Finn, it wasn't _worth_ fighting.

And it wasn't just about downright needing someone to hold onto. It was about wanting him too; it could have other generals. He could go on missions with others and speak with them as well. But he didn't want that. He wanted Finn. He wanted Finn to stay with him, to help him and keep him sane. He would've lost it at this point if it wasn't for the jacket-stealing First Order traitor who he clicked with him instantly. He wanted to be by Finn's side, making jokes in the Falcon as they went to fight for what was rightfully the galaxy's. Freedom.

"I love you." 

By the stars, did Poe Dameron love Finn.

"I love you too, Sun."

And there wasn't a bone in Finn's body that didn't love his sun back.


End file.
